


Neoptera

by hergan416



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Control, Denial, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmares, PWP, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Revengeshipping - Freeform, Roughness, YGOME2020, non-graphic discussion of what happens to Mikey in canon, ygome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/hergan416
Summary: “The way I see it--” Alister paused, leaning over slowly to pick up his champagne flute, fingering it delicately as he sat upright for dramatic effect. He took a sip to steady his nerves, even as he attempted to use the gesture to convey his own comfort with the situation. “--the real question here is what pleasure we’ll get out of this situation before we face whatever blowout my walking through that door has caused.” He carefully set the flute down on the table and locked eyes with Kaiba steadily. “You can either be paranoid, or we can fuck.”---Alister is a pilot, Kaiba an airline customer. Whether hooking up with each other was expected or not, neither is going to back down.YGOME2020 fill for MyGhostJustYells
Relationships: Amelda | Alister/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	Neoptera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyGhostJustYells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGhostJustYells/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy. I had quite the trouble figuring where to go and how to keep the characters in character. I hope it hits home for you.
> 
> Full prompt: Seto Kaiba/Alister smutfic.  
> Likes: Either vanilla or BDSM is fine by me. Explicit content.  
> Neoptera translates to "new wings" and is the scientific name belonging to a family of insects (thanks google). Since we start in an airport, the imagery of gaining wings seemed appropriate to me.
> 
> Quick warning: below the page break is the "post-coitus aftermath" scene. It includes Alister waking from a nightmare about Mikey, which isn't extremely detailed but still references canon events surrounding Alister's past. Based on your listed dislikes, I don't imagine this will be an issue for you, but I want to give a heads up to other readers.

Five years had passed since Alister had last seen Dartz, the seal of Orichalcos, or any other hint that DOMA had even happened. Five, blissful years. He was still haunted by the omnipresent force of Kaiba Corporation, and Seto Kaiba’s stupid _stupid_ face being plastered everywhere for each new tournament, mistake, and project that he announced. But Alister’s life had drastically improved.

He was taking the time to travel the world, his piloting license becoming his ticket to gainful employment now that he could no longer be classified as the goon of a homicidal maniac. Home was no more stable than it had been when Dartz had found him all those years ago, so Alister was free to do as he pleased. Drifting aimlessly to the tune of a corporate clock suited Alister just fine.

He enjoyed flying, and he enjoyed getting the chance to briefly tour cities like Cape Town, Dubai, Rio De Janeiro, London, or Moscow before turning in for the night in whatever hotel the airline chose to provide for him. The city _du jour_ was San Francisco.

San Francisco had its own set of perks that didn’t come with most cities he’d traveled to. First, he was familiar with it, having lived nearby during the whole DOMA fiasco. He knew what to do, where to go, and who to _know._ Secondly, and perhaps more important, was the fact the queer community was large, established, and _left alone._ He knew that if he were to pick up a random businessman in an airport bathroom, for instance, he wasn’t about to lose his job. So, upon clocking out for the day, it was what he did.

He moved to one of the lesser used bathrooms in the airport, known to be a good place to pick up traveling businessmen who wanted an aside while they were away from prying wives and lives. It wasn't long of hanging out in the back stall that he found a candidate, polished shoes and creased slacks indicating wealth and style, but nothing Alister was uncomfortable with. He tapped the code back to the man, picked up the key to the hotel, and waited for the man to leave before heading out himself.

He pulled the key card from the white envelope that held it and whistled low under his breath. It was a suite in one of the most expensive hotels in town. He wondered, briefly, how old the man he'd just picked up would turn out being, but shrugged it off. Sometimes the older ones turned out to be the kinkiest. He called a cab, preening himself as he began making his way towards the stranger and the promise of a good time.

Alister stopped by his own hotel first, changing into a fresh pilot's suit and dropping off his luggage before calling yet another cab to take him to the businessman's hotel. While he _had_ casual clothes to wear, his experience was that the forced formality of his work clothes was typically preferred in this situation. He tipped the cab driver moderately before walking up to the gold-painted doors of the hotel lobby, operated by a doorman of all things. He flashed the keycard in his hand quickly, and while the doorman’s eyes widened in obvious surprise, the doors were hastily opened for him, and he was ushered inside.

The hotel lobby's red velvet ceilings were dimly lit by a series of glass chandeliers, dusty with age. The squeaking wheels of the bellhops’ luggage trollies had visibly scuffed the wooden ballroom-style tile in the lobby, further cheapening the look. The elevators near the back of the lobby were ornately decorated with intricate patterning, but were obviously just plywood covered in gold-painted facade. Alister generally found the hotel's interior as distasteful and tacky as most wealthy individuals.

Alister made his way towards the elevators, selecting the twelfth floor himself, despite the man stationed in the elevator whose job was to do this for him. He ignored the slightly dejected look and instead took the moment of the elevator’s passage to straighten his suit jacket out a final time, ensuring he was presentable for his companion. He used the mirrors on the car's ceiling to straighten his hair before nervously folding his hands in front of him just as the car slowed to a stop with a ding. 

There were only two rooms on the floor, the keycard belonging to the room to Alister’s right. He popped the key into the slot, and the door opened with a quiet click. He glanced around, the old, yellow lighting inside the room illuminating a short hallway leading to a sitting room, decorated with expensive and uncomfortable-looking furniture. The centerpiece of the room was a low, cherry coffee table flanked on the near side by two chairs. A clear vase containing a dozen red roses and an ice pail with two small bottles of champagne adorned the table’s surface, and a man sat with his back to Alister in one of the chairs, brown hair poking over the back of it. Alister's heart beat with nervous anticipation as he walked forward, clearing his throat to make his presence known.

“Ah, you’ve arrived. Come in, sit down.” A hand gestured towards the second chair, then reached for the champagne, but the voice that Alister heard stopped him cold. He _recognized_ that voice. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite,” the voice continued, and momentarily, Alister was met by the smiling face of Seto Kaiba, the one person on this earth he hadn’t dreamed would invite him into a hotel suite in this manner.

There was a slight widening of eyes on the other man’s face as he seemed to recognize Alister as well, and Alister knew he’d need to act soon. He felt his body walk towards the chair and sit down in a daze, still processing his next move. Would he really go through with this? Would Seto Kaiba even let him, after all he’d done?

“Well _you’re_ a surprise,” Kaiba remarked, popping open and then pouring the champagne as though nothing were wrong. 

“As are you,” Alister responded, accepting the flute of liquid offered to him and wetting his lips. His heart accelerated as he felt like he’d begun some sort of dangerous game of cat and mouse.

Kaiba echoed the action, before setting his flute down on the table. “I’m honestly more surprised that you didn’t walk out the door the moment you realized who I was. I see the horror on your face, and you have no obligation to stay if you don’t want.”

Alister shrugged, as though it were no matter, when in actuality, his brain was screaming the same thing. He felt his hand shaking as he set his flute down on the table next to Kaiba’s. 

“Perhaps I am curious,” he offered, with a tilt of his head.

“About what?” Kaiba demanded, arms crossing defensively across his chest, a picture of paranoia. Alister felt laughter bubble in his chest, and he worked to suppress it. Seto Kaiba hadn’t changed a bit. Every bit of information he’d gleaned during his days of stalking the new heir to Kaiba Corporation rushed back, and Alister felt adrenaline pump through his system. Here he was, responding to the booty call of a man he _despised,_ thinking of going through with it for what? Closure? Curiosity? Spite?

“Well, besides your omnipresent global marketing campaign, _my_ life has been Kaiba-free for five entire years.” Alister stuck his chin out stubbornly, as though this was something to be proud of. “And yet, we have managed to entirely randomly meet once more on our own. I am curious as to the outcome.”

“You expect me to believe that?” Kaiba’s eyes narrowed. “You are one of the only people to ever get past my security features, and had been doing so for _years_ before you challenged me to that duel and alerted me to the issue. How do I know this is not another pass at my company, or an attempt to humiliate me and lock me in scandal?”

Alister was unable to contain his laughter, and so let it out of his mouth, a harsh, disbelieving sound. “That’s absurd. How self-centered can you get? To think that my _finally_ escaping the shadow of your company is really a convoluted plot. As if what you are suggesting would not also drag my name through the mud.”

“Your name means less than mine,” Kaiba argued, eyes flashing angrily. “And I know you have the skill to acquire a new one if you so chose.”

Alister clicked his tongue. “I know you don’t know anything about me, so I won’t hold that against you, but I am far too involved in San Francisco’s queer community to cause you a scandal for being _gay_.” He toyed with the champagne flute, watching Kaiba’s eyes narrow disbelievingly. 

“Nothing I say will change your mind, I know that. So what do you plan to do about it?” he challenged, sliding his legs apart in the chair purposefully and sitting up, pulling his hand along his lap as he did so. His heart beat wildly, sure Kaiba would see through his bluster, but he didn't _dare_ let it show. He felt his cock stir as he brushed it, and focused on the sensation to still his nerves. “Because I haven’t got all day for you to decide if we are doing this or not.”

Kaiba’s eyes widened at the action, his gaze shifting to Alister’s lap and then up to Alister’s face. Alister smirked as he watched the other man’s Adam's apple bob as he swallowed whatever words were on his tongue.

“I know that as soon as I leave this room, you will have implemented a thousand ways to keep me from doing whatever it is you are scared of. You likely have at least a few methods already staged, because _any_ stranger could pose the risk you speak of, and yet you still picked one up. And, I also know that _were_ my goal to ruin you, alerting you to my identity immediately would be the absolute worst way to go about it.”

“The way I see it--” Alister paused, leaning over slowly to pick up his champagne flute, fingering it delicately as he sat upright for dramatic effect. He took a sip to steady his nerves, even as he attempted to use the gesture to convey his own comfort with the situation. “--the real question here is what pleasure we’ll get out of this situation before we face whatever blowout my walking through that door has caused.” He carefully set the flute down on the table and locked eyes with Kaiba steadily. “You can either be paranoid, or we can fuck.”

Kaiba nodded carefully, seeming to accept Alister’s challenge, eyes acquiring the same predatory fire as when he’d summon a blue eyes white dragon and order it to attack. “You’re right,” he replied, standing from his chair, pulling height on Alister, walking towards the other man steadily, like a cat stalking his prey. Alister didn’t move from his position, instead following Kaiba’s motions with his eyes. “There is no reason to waste this opportunity, not when our personal issues can be sorted out later, and you seem so _willing_.”

Alister knew his body had been reacting strongly to the situation for a while now, but his breathing and heartbeat could have been explained by the danger he faced, his half-hard cock the consequence of physical contact in a situation that he had been expecting to become sexual. However, as Kaiba leaned over Alister's chair and pinned him in place, left hand caging him to the chair while right travelled lower and lower until it had settled between Alister's legs to draw a long, purposeful stroke upwards, Alister was forced to reckon with the pangs of arousal and attraction he felt. It was like a slap in the face for his own repressed desires to become so apparent in this moment, but the shock of it only lasted a moment, as next Seto Kaiba’s lips were on his own and his mind was consumed by the fire of the kiss.

Under Kaiba’s hands, Alister felt like putty. His cock strained as Kaiba groped at it, and Alister fought to regain enough control of his body to respond. His hands reached for the lapels of Kaiba’s suitcoat, which he grasped like a lifeline as he kissed back, deepening the kiss as he pulled Kaiba into the chair and into his willing body. Kaiba’s hand stopped its explorations as he clumsily grasped for the chair arm, shifting his weight so that he could rut his own rapidly-hardening member against Alister’s parted legs. Alister groaned, body on fire as he wrapped his legs around Kaiba’s waist, pulling him in deeper and deeper, lust overtaking him.

Kaiba bucked into him a few more times before pulling back from the kiss, placing a steadying hand on Alister’s chest to still him, as his continued movements threatened to overturn the chair. “Bed,” he commanded, pointing to the adjacent room. Alister nodded, grey eyes dark with desire as they untangled themselves to stand on shaking legs and hurry into the adjoining bedroom.

Alister didn’t bother to take in the sights of the room, instead letting himself get dragged towards and pushed onto the white four-poster bed in the middle of the room. Once more, Kaiba climbed on top of him and caged him down, but this time with more balance and finesse. He could feel the strain of the other man’s muscles as he continued his ministrations, right hand once more seizing Alister's cock in a strong, skillful stroke while Kaiba supported himself with his left elbow. 

Kaiba captured Alister’s mouth with his own, and the fire returned. Alister noticed the sharp taste of champagne on Kaiba’s tongue as their mouths met again, focusing his attention to the warm, wet slide of the organ against his own. Kaiba let go of his cock, and Alister whined, until he felt strong hands along his shoulders, rushing to disrobe him.

He allowed his suit coat to be peeled from his body before reaching up to return the favor, desperation for _more_ fueling a rush within himself, even as he realized the faster the moment was over, the faster he’d return to his place as Seto Kaiba’s enemy. He refused to dwell on the thought, instead groping Kaiba’s hip possessively, like any touches or marks made tonight would have lasting impact on his situation in the morning. Kaiba’s breath caught at the action, and Alister repeated it, driven to show the other man pleasure as well.

Kaiba popped the buttons of Alister’s undershirt in his process of clawing for skin contact, but Alister didn’t care. Instead, his concentration was consumed by his fumbling with the KC belt buckle that was keeping the other man’s pants on his waist, despite being unzipped and unbuttoned. “What the heck is wrong with this thing?” he complained, frustrated, when he still couldn’t get it open. 

Kaiba rolled his eyes, deftly flipping it open with his left hand and letting his pants slide from his slender hips with a smirk. “Nothing,” he replied, and Alister wondered how the man could make such a smug look of superiority while wearing _blue eyes white dragon boxers._ Kaiba was a dork until the end. Alister decided to interrupt whatever else Kaiba was going to add with another deep, searing kiss, refocusing his attention to the pleasure at hand.

Kaiba yanked on Alister's pants, which slid off much easier than Kaiba's had, revealing that Alister had chosen to come to the hotel commando. His eyebrows raised, but he said nothing as he languidly stroked Alister's cock a few times, the first skin to genital contact of the evening. Alister's breath caught in his chest at the action, despite the fact that Kaiba's hand lacked the solidity of their previous heavy petting. 

After a few more strokes, Kaiba interrupted himself to pull back from Alister and lift him up, tossing him further onto the bed like a rag doll. His eyes raked over the other man like he was evaluating whether a prototype was worth marketing. Dismissively, he reached over Alister to the bedside table, failing to communicate whatever decision had been made.

Alister opened his mouth to protest, cheeks burning at how objectified he felt. However, he swallowed the noise and shut his mouth as the other man crawled back over him, bottle of lube and condom in hand. "Good," Kaiba praised, and Alister hated him for the shiver that travelled down his spine as soon as he'd heard the word. 

“Praise kink?” Kaiba asked, face a knowing smirk. Alister felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “Or, maybe, your obsession with me runs a little too deep?” 

Alister growled aggressively, wanting to be fucked, not psychoanalyzed. He determinedly grabbed at Kaiba, using his momentum to topple their positions so that he was on top, grinding his ass down into Kaiba’s cock purposefully. He kissed Kaiba to shut up whatever stupid comment that smirk indicated would come next, pinning the other man’s arms to the bed.

Kaiba allowed it, for a moment, but momentarily freed his arms from Alister’s grip, rotating his shoulders and twisting his body in a fighting move Alister didn’t recognize. The smirk returned as he reversed their positions, pulling Alister’s legs up and pinning his ankles to the bed near Alister’s head. Alister felt his groin stretching uncomfortably, and the slight pain sent another shock of arousal through his body, his cock straining against Kaiba’s stomach.

“What _other_ kinks might you have that I can discover?” Kaiba questioned cavalierly. Alister found language hard to focus on, even as his anger bubbled at Kaiba’s presumptiveness. Kaiba released the pressure on Alister’s ankles slightly, allowing them to fall to a more natural position, but as soon as he was released, all Alister could do was press himself into the same position, grinding his ass up as much as he could to try to encourage Kaiba’s renewed participation.

“Slight pain, roughness,” Alister gasped, deciding answering would get him farther when Kaiba still refused to cooperate. He looked away slightly as he acknowledged, “Praise.” Kaiba grinned like a predator who was just given free reign.

“Was that so hard?” Kaiba asked, stroking Alister’s cheek possessively. Alister felt his face flushing even as his cock strained. “Good job,” Kaiba _cooed_ as though he was talking to a dog or a small child, and Alister couldn’t help melting further into the mattress.

Kaiba drew Alister’s legs down and around his waist as he settled between them, suckling Alister’s collar bone just below the shirt line of the tank that Alister had worn when he’d last challenged Kaiba to a duel. There was something intimate about realizing that Kaiba _remembered_ where his clothing had sat five years ago, and Alister shuddered, feeling claimed in a way that he doubted Kaiba intended.

Kaiba spoke as he continued kissing downward, pressing a kiss to Alister’s chest. "I enjoy control play, especially being in control," he replied, and Alister nodded his acknowledgement. "Positions don't matter much to me, as long as I set the pace, so if you have a preference as to whether you bottom or top, this is the time to speak." Alister nodded as Kaiba's head dipped to his ribcage, then his stomach, sucking, kissing, and biting the pale expansive of flesh.

"I'd like to bottom," Alister replied and Kaiba nodded his acknowledgement. His fingers teased at Alister's hips, exploring his sensitive sides, before finally kissing just above the patch of hair sprouting from his groin. Alister's eyes widened as Kaiba casually continued his descent, teasing the head of Alister’s cock between his lips. Alister practically melted, shocked, as somehow the idea that Kaiba might suck his cock had still failed to occur to him. Kaiba didn’t hesitate, however, pushing Alister’s manhood further into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the organ sensually. Alister’s eyes fluttered closed, and he moaned happily.

A few more sucks and Alister’s hands had raised to grip the pillow above him, gasping breaths and pleasured moans spilling from his mouth unrestrained. “Good,” Kaiba purred around his cock and Alister thought for a moment that he was going to spill himself right then and there. He took three deep breaths, trying to contain himself as Kaiba swirled his tongue around his cock once more and applied suction, drawing his mouth upwards and then slamming downwards to encapsulate the entire organ. It was hard to control, so hard to control, but he _couldn’t_ come this quickly, he had to control himself---

Cold, wet fingers brushed against his entrance, surprising Alister, as he hadn’t heard the cap of the lube bottle opening due to Kaiba’s _distraction._ He sucked in his breath, concentration breaking as Kaiba overwhelmed his senses, wet digit pressing past the tight barrier to Alister’s rectum as he simultaneously swallowed around Alister’s cock. 

“I’m---” Alister shouted, but the warning was too little, too late. His cheeks reddened as he came, panting, into Kaiba’s mouth, too quickly. Kaiba didn't pause as Alister orgasmed, continuing both to stretch out his ass for future use and to suckle the last remnants of cum from the leaking member.

As Alister finished, he pushed himself upright, panting for breath in the afterglow of the orgasm. His eyes reopened, and he glanced down, watching the obscene image of Seto Kaiba's mouth sliding off his cock with a wet 'pop,' fingers still buried deep in his own ass. He watched as the man purposefully swallowed, and despite having fallen soft as a result of his ejaculation, his cock gave a tired twitch of interest.

"I like that use of your mouth," Alister breathed, smiling at Kaiba languidly. Kaiba simply hummed in response, twisting his fingers up casually into Alister's prostate, sending Alister into another fit of pleasure. Kaiba certainly seemed pleased by the reaction, and he repeated the move, until Alister was wordlessly bucking into his hand, legs spread and bent for leverage, hands clasping and unclasping at the sheets, unable to find enough purchase to ground himself.

“So good,” Kaiba repeated like a mantra. Alister’s understanding of the words only proved to narrow the world further, until all that existed was the pleasure of Kaiba’s fingers and the words in his head. His world was pleasure, his communications shot, his body needy and wanting, despite having been satisfied once not very long ago. He gasped for breath, grasping for purchase on the bed, Kaiba eventually guiding the hands to his own hips, which Alister could barely hold onto.

Then, just as Alister seemed about to orgasm again, Kaiba stopped touching his prostate. A second finger was added, and suddenly the focus was on preparation, not pleasure. The world crashed back into focus, and Alister used the moment to catch his breath, taking in the sight of Kaiba using his free hand to masturbate to the image of Alister spread before him. Alister didn’t remember Kaiba removing his (still ridiculous) underpants, but didn’t dwell on the issue as a third finger was added and continued to spread him open. All was well and good with Kaiba’s careful exploration, but the lack of stimulation after _so much_ of it was causing Alister to grow impatient.

“‘M ready,” he grumbled, entwining his legs with Kaiba’s and gently tugging the other man forward.

“Remember, I enjoy _control,_ ” Kaiba tutted, hand coming off his cock to brush Alister’s legs aside.

Alister whined, rocking his hips into Kaiba’s fingers desperately.

“Bad,” Kaiba scolded, and Alister frowned, bottom lip pulling forward into a pout. “You will be cared for _if_ you follow my pace.”

Alister continued to pout, slowing his rocking, but unwilling to fully control his body’s desires. Kaiba sighed, but seemed willing to accept the action as good enough, returning his hand to his dick and stroking again.

“How are you so calm?” Alister asked, frustration leaking into his voice once more.

“Maybe I just come in my hand, and don’t use your ass,” Kaiba threatened, not bothering to answer Alister’s question. “I have no obligation to do more, do I?”

“What? You wouldn’t!” Alister complained, scraping desperately against the sheets, trying to force Kaiba’s hand into contact with that tender spot that had been driving him wild. Kaiba, in turn, pulled his fingers out of Alister, placing his hand flat on the bed, while his other hand accelerated.

“Oh I would,” Kaiba threatened, closing his eyes to Alister's pleas.

“Fuck, please, _please_ , don’t leave me hanging,” Alister begged. “Look at me…” he wiggled on the bed in what he hoped was a sexy way. Kaiba did open his eyes to slits to see, but shut them again with an amused smile.

“I thought you said I was ‘so good,’” Alister argued. “Please?” He watched Kaiba’s cock twitch at the word please, and realized he had power in his voice as well.

“Please, sir, what can I do to convince you to use me instead of your hand?” Alister begged sweetly, watching Kaiba’s body react to the language. “Is sir ok?” he asked more demurely than he felt.

“Sir is fine,” Kaiba replied, and Alister whimpered.

“Sir, please, finish me. Please use me. Please. _Please_. _P l e a s e?_ ” God, there was something erotic about being able to have such an effect on someone, even if he was stroking the ego of a man who needed it not.

Kaiba was clearly growing desperate himself, and he slowed his hand on his cock, grunting heavily as he opened his eyes and fumbled for the condom on the bed in front of him. “Yes, I’ll use you,” Kaiba agreed, voice snapping with desire, ripping open the packaging and sliding the freed condom over himself. “You are too good not to use,” he praised, once more falling into a mantra of “so good” that melted Alister straight into the mattress.

And then, Kaiba was at his entrance, the mantra crescendoing as he pushed himself inside, joining themselves together. “Beautiful,” Alister heard Kaiba interrupt himself to say, and _damn_ if that didn’t go to his head.

Kaiba moved slowly, and Alister didn’t complain, adjusting to the size of his cock, which was _definitely_ larger than three fingers and brushing tantalizingly against his sweet spot. “You feel amazing.” Alister could feel his ass tightening as arousal shot through his system at the words, the turnabout fair and welcome play.

Kaiba began to really _move_ now, and Alister whimpered as his senses flooded again, narrowing once more to only consist of Kaiba’s voice, the feel of Kaiba’s cock moving inside him, and now the feel of fingers tracing fire on his chest, tweaking his nipples hard until he was straining, calling out, begging for release. Kaiba wound him tightly, his voice and his body working in concert to keep the tension building and building, releasing it gently every so often so that he could balloon Alister's passion to even greater heights.

Alister had no idea it was possible to feel like this. He swore he orgasmed once without his cock’s participation whatsoever, but it couldn’t have been, as the typical oversensitivity didn’t follow. Instead, Kaiba just wound Alister tighter and tighter around an imaginary coil, pulling Alister deeper into his own rhythm, a pace by now so frantic that Kaiba’s fingers were leaving bruises on Alister’s hips. Neither man cared to notice, however, so engrossed in the build-up of their desire that such things were trivial.

Kaiba broke down first, finally unable to maintain the brutal pace he’d set without cumming, hot and fast into the condom, pulling Alister still closer as he shouted the man’s name. “Fuck, Alister, _f u c k._ ” Alister’s breath caught as Kaiba managed to direct his hand towards Alister’s thus-far abandoned cock as he finished, the few light brushes and the deep penetration enough to send Alister over the edge again himself.

And then it was over, Kaiba pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to Alister with an exhausted groan. Alister was inclined to agree, kissing Kaiba’s mouth sweetly as he cuddled up to the other man’s body in his afterglow. Kaiba's mouth responded, but soon neither man had the energy to continue their explorations, drifting off into slumber despite the mess of lube and cum that still coated both their bodies.

* * *

Mikey's face hovered in Alister's field of vision. His left arm clutched his right, an expression of pain clouding his face. The DynaDude figurine he had been holding tumbled slowly from his fingers. Alister felt like the world was noisey, but couldn’t hear a sound.

"Alister!" his brother's voice shouted, interrupting the muffled quiet.

Alister was immobilized, unable to run forward. "Mikey!" he called, desperately fighting his imaginary chains.

"Alister!!" Mikey's voice was growing fainter, distorting a little.

Alister twisted and turned, unable to free himself. "Mikey!!!"

Mikey's face began to distort, hair turning long and dark, voice changing ever so slightly. "Alister…"

Mokuba Kaiba looked back at him. "Your brother's memory is more than this."

Alister sobbed from his confinement. "You can't replace him. You won't replace him!"

"What did you and your brother do for fun?" Mokuba's face morphed again, becoming the face of the therapist he'd stopped seeing a few years ago.

Alister yelled, anger finally enough to break free of his bonds. He sat up in the dark with a start, gasping for breath. He threw the blanket to the side, and his hand hitting the still-sleeping form of Seto Kaiba, who rolled over and groaned, disturbed by the sudden movement. Alister sighed, throwing his feet over the side of the bed and wiping the sweat from his forehead. He closed his eyes and took a few steadying breaths, willing himself to calm down. The nightmare was not real.

A few moments later, Alister studied himself to realize how messy he still was, and stood, pacing towards a door frame he assumed was the suite’s master bathroom. Closing the door and turning on the light, he was not disappointed. Glancing at the sink and his reflection in the mirror, Alister decided that hopping directly in the shower would be more effective at removing the dried semen that coated most of his chest, and perhaps more calming than simply splashing water over his body and toweling himself off with a washcloth.

The hot water and alone time did wonders for Alister’s nerves. He used the complimentary soaps to remove the stickiness, and attempted to process his feelings about the last few hours’ events.

Yes, Seto Kaiba controlled the company responsible for his brother’s death. But Alister couldn’t avoid nuance these days like he had in the past. Between Dartz’s defeat and a few years of therapy, he had made headway in divorcing his anger at Kaiba Corp from revenge plots and schemes. While he felt he’d probably have a least a bit of an unhealthy obsession with Seto Kaiba forever, he felt it was manageable because it was unlikely they’d have to cross paths again. He never imagined that he would have come into a situation where _fucking_ the man was the outcome.

Now that he was alone, in the shower, no longer face-to-face with Seto Kaiba in whatever contest he’d started, he was forced to fully examine his feelings. Yes, he’d spent an unhealthy amount of time stalking and gathering information about Kaiba in the past. And he still dwelt on his presence in his life, even tangentially, far more than strictly necessary. But he’d failed to realize that all the plotting, scheming, and hating was really the way his brain was processing a repressed _crush_.

He couldn’t avoid his body and brain’s reactions anymore. And it scared him. Was it betrayal to feel this way? Even as hating Seto Kaiba was _also_ not a true honor of Mikey’s memory? There were no easy answers.

Alister finished cleaning himself and shut off the water. He grabbed a fluffy white hotel towel and began to dry himself, resolving that it didn’t matter, because he doubted any of this _meant_ anything to Kaiba regardless. He _could_ simply leave and go back to his life, and try to forget about the whole incident. Kaiba would only care if Alister threatened him in some way, such as blabbing to the press--an idiotic move to be sure. Whatever skills Kaiba assigned him, Kaiba would undoubtedly come out ahead in the exchange, and Alister had no desire to hurt Kaiba anymore.

He sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, resolving to grab his clothes and leave. He left the light on and the door cracked to better see in the dark room. A sound from the bed stopped him still.

Kaiba was rolling around in bed, clutching the blankets, clearly _also_ entangled in a nightmare. Alister froze, indecisive, as he watched Kaiba call out for Mokuba, thrashing as Alister he had just done an hour before for Mikey. As Kaiba came close to waking, Alister bent down to grab pants from the floor, dropping the towel from his waist to put them on. As he began to put his leg in the hole, he realized with a start that they weren’t his, the KC emblem on the belt glinting in the bathroom’s light. He dropped the pants, surprised, and the sound of the buckle hitting the ground woke Kaiba, who sat bolt upright, his eyes popping open to meet Alister’s.

Alister froze, suddenly quite aware of his nudity, quietly waiting for Kaiba to make a move. Kaiba, however, seemed just as indecisive as Alister, gasping for breath without moving or saying a word. Alister felt he needed to say or do _something_ , or he’d be frozen here forever, awkwardly waiting to gather his clothes and leave.

He cautiously moved to the bed and sat down. “Hey,” he voiced gently, not sure how Kaiba would react.

“What?” Kaiba snapped, turning away abruptly.

“I’m only awake because I had a nightmare too,” Alister admitted, hoping that this would calm Kaiba and not further antagonize him.

Kaiba scoffed quietly, as though he were dismissing Alister’s claim that he’d had a nightmare at all, but Alister saw his shoulders relax, and realized that he was simply defensive. “I can get out of your hair, if you’d prefer,” Alister continued, voice still soft and calm.

Kaiba didn’t say anything, shoulders still turned away from Alister. Alister waited for an answer for a few quiet minutes before deciding Kaiba’s silence was assent and turning to find his own clothes.

“What was _this_ to you?” Kaiba asked, interrupting Alister before he managed to stand from the bed.

“Us?” Alister replied, voice conveying his surprise. “Complicated,” he replied after a moment.

Kaiba snorted.

Alister fell silent, unwilling to share his thoughts without prompting, and Kaiba didn’t ask for elaboration.

“You’re a good lay,” Kaiba replied after a moment before collapsing back on the bed with his back to Alister.

It was Alister’s turn to snort.

“Do what you want,” Kaiba dismissed, clearly intending to go back to sleep. Alister turned to the other man, amused at the familiarity of it all.

Alister stood to gather his clothes, but found himself turning back to Kaiba as he found his own pants. “Give me your number,” he demanded. “I’ll call you up next time I fly to Japan.”

Kaiba grunted and spilled off the digits, and Alister had to rush to enter them into his phone, surprised by the other man’s lack of resistance.

“Good night,” he called as he found his damaged undershirt and put it on loosely, buttoning the pilot’s jacket over it.

“‘Night,” Kaiba grunted back, adjusting the covers of the bed.

Alister found himself grinning as he turned out the lights and carefully picked his way out the suite, returning to his own hotel room and his thoughts.


End file.
